


Drown in your beautiful grief

by FlounderTech



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: 666, 666 rules, Afterlife, Death, Hell, Rules, Sorry Jehan, Suicide, The Devils Carnival, drown in your beautiful grief, greif, ticket keeper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan ends up in a slightly... Alternate afterlife but apparently finds all his friends there. Can he work out a way of finding his place there, or end up tormented for the rest of eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in your beautiful grief

Jehan closed his eyes as he sunk to the floor, his mind slipping in and out of consciousness as he felt his body start the battle that he so wanted to lose. And it wasn’t long before he did lose the fight. It wasn’t how he expected it, this death. No... It was more panicked then he expected. Thoughts flew through his mind as he recalled the fact that he never said a proper goodbye to Combeferre. But he would meet him wherever he ended up, or that’s what he believed. He would have everyone then.

The feeling when he slipped was just that. There was no pain. Just the feeling of falling and then... Not. He was flat on the floor, face first in the dirt.

Dirt. Where the fuck was he?

The sounds of a circus surrounded him and he looked up to see a familiar face in a top hat and a crooked smile on his lips. Feuilly.

“Dude. Where the hell am I?”

“Why you’re in Hell.”

“In... In hell?” Jehan shook his head and pushed himself up off the floor, taking hold of his... friends... Not his friends hand. “Why’s there a carnival here?” He was starting to doubt that he wasn’t high.

“The Carnival. Welcome to it. You’ll find your ticket in your pocket but I’m afraid we’ve got some rules you have to follow.”

“Rules..?”

“Yes. All six hundred and sixty six of them.”

“Rather ironic isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so. But you know, it’s my duty as gatekeeper. Rule number sixty four was not to overdose. Sixty Two is no cutting.” Feuilly pulled out a rather ornate scroll and opened it up, letting it fall to the ground to show the man the numbers, dramatic lettering and illustrations to go along with the mighty collection of rules. It took a moment before Jehan looked down at his arms and saw that every mark on his arms had gone. From inside the gates came a joyous laugh that he recognised as being Joly’s and the familiar crop of hair that was, apparently, Enjolras.

“Still, Feuilly. It’s kind of exp-“

“I’m afraid, dear Jehan. I am not Feuilly. I am The Ticket Keeper. We all take a form of which you recognise. You may be in hell, dear man, but we’re not that cruel to you.” The look on his face on that told the keeper that he had said something off. “Well. Maybe we are. But you have to have done something to have ended up here, so that’s kinda your own fault.”

“I... Shit.” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair before sighing.

“I still need your ticket, dear boy.” Slowly, Jehan started to rummage through his pockets, finding a thick sheet of card, looking it over carefully.  It was small, golden and with red, relatively ornate writing saying _“The Devils Carnival. Admit One.”_

Feuilly, or the Feuilly like man, took the ticket, lifted up the hole punch and stamped a hole into the ticket before turning and bowing, the gates behind him opening, allowing Jehan access into the twisted world that he had stumbled into. 


End file.
